When Hatred Revolves Around You
by darknessmistess
Summary: Yup! I'm writing a sequel to the game! Rose is alive and needs to solve a mystery. Why is Lavitz alive, and as a teenager? What! Zeig is here too? Who is Leora and why is she helping the strange woman that hates Rose? Better than it sounds! R&R!
1. She's back!

Hello there! How are ya doing! Don't know why I'm bothering but hey! I get bored during school, okay? Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I OWN........... nothing? No! I own one thing! MWAhAHAHA!

9999999999999999 )))))))))))))) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Chapter 1:

The sun was rising, over the rocky terrain of the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. An eagle cawed in the lone silence. The valley was quite today, even time seemed to stop as a silhouetted figure strode to the top of a 'hill'. The figure smiled.

"Home sweet home."

........................... In Bale.....................................

"King Albert?"

"Yes Minister Noish?"

"There is a woman here to see you, she has a young man accompanying her, and a person she calls her son."

Albert raised a petite eyebrow, "Why are they here?"

"She says that she knows you."

Albert sighed, he had just gotten back from his journey...... the defeat of Melbu Frahma...... and the death of Rose. Couldn't he at least get ONE moment's peace? Apparently not. Never mind the fact that it took him a year to get back, but it was a king's duty to listen to the people. Although... after all that he has done, he doesn't FEEL like a king anymore. He let out another sigh. "Send them in."

Noish bowed and headed out the room. Albert waited patiently, with the help of the book he was reading of course. He raised his eyes at the sound of boots, and he me with swirling purple ones.

"Glad to see that you haven't changed, your majesty."

Albert dropped his book, (A/N: GASP!!!!) and his jaw nearly dropped. He cleared his throat. "Rose?"

Rose smiled. She looked roughly different somehow. Her hair was definitely longer, it went a little past her knees. In stead of her usual black armor she was adorned in well...... a strange black, as almost as if her armor was moving. And her sword was simply tied to her waist, it was a deep saffire crystal. Albert's eyes traveled to the young man next to her.

"Dart! How nice to see you again."

'Dart's' faced defaulted, "I don't look _that_ much like my son!"

Albert nearly fell down, "ZEIG?!"

Zeig smiled and put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "You're right Rose, he is a bright one!"

Albert's eyes traveled to the younger man next to Zeig. His eyes bulged. There standing beside him was a mirror image of a teenage Lavitz. The Lavitz teen looked just as confused.

"Mom, who is this man? Where is Albert?" He said turning his head in utter confusion.

Rose looked at Zeig, Zeig nodded and took Lavitz out of the room.

"It's been a while Albert."

Albert regained his composure, "Yes it has. Rose, why are you alive?"

Rose's face turned to the cold mask he was used to, "I don't know, but I have my suspicion. Did anything weird happen while you journeyed through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity?"

Albert shook his head, "The only thing strange that happened was that no monster's attacked me."

Rose frowned, "I was afraid of that. Oh, and before you ask I don't know why Zeig is alive or how he looks so young. And I'm sorry Albert, but I don't know why Lavitz is alive and his age reversed either."

Albert once again raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't what I was going to ask."

Rose fumbled with her words slightly, "Oh... what was your question?"

"Did you really come all this way just to hear if anything was strange?"

Rose chuckled coldly, "You are smarter that I remember. I actually came here to ask for your help."

"With what?"

Rose almost smiled again, she was working on breaking that habit. "Only you can access the library that is under the library in Deningrad."

Albert did fall off his throne this time, and he got back up and sat down, " How did you know about the library?"

"Don't be so naïve your majesty. I was alive when your father Carlos built it. Carlos was a nice young man...... but strange."

"Strange?"

Rose nodded, " He walked over to me as soon as he saw me in Denigrad. I'll never forget what he said............" She trailed off.

There was an awkward silence, Albert once again cleared his throat. "What did my father say?"

Rose shook her head for a second and then continued, "He said: One looks so beautiful when caught in the sands of time, and in the flames of hate. You are truly a mystery to me, Black Monster..."

Albert's jaw was practically unhinged, (A/N: How undignified! LOL!), How had his father known about Rose...... a person that he didn't even unravel.

Rose looked up at him, "He told me that if something strange happened in the valley that I should come to get you to open the library. He said it would be of great importance."

Albert still looked completely confused. Rose sighed, "Okay, shall I explain why I am here again?"

Lavitz walked about the streets of Bale. He shook his head. He didn't like that cold woman very much, it was always so chilly when he was around her. He wanted to know why he couldn't visit HIS mom. The man called Zeig told him not to visit his mom. How absurd!

Then he noticed something, none of the people looked familiar! What was going on? Then he looked to see a girl coming his way. He smiled, at least there was one person he still recognized!

"Lavitz!" The red headed girl latched onto his neck as he remembered her doing so. He sniffed her hair. Yup! Still smelled of flowers and rain.

"How are you doing today Leora?" He said trying to get the eager girl off of him.

Leora smiled her biggest smile yet, "Waiting for you silly!"

The two sat down and began to speak to each other.

"ALBERT! WILL YOU GET THAT EXPRESSION OFF OF YOUR FACE!" Rose and Zeig said and unison, becoming annoyed with the king.

Albert shook his head, "Fine, I will open the library. Let's go, I'll meet at the gate of Bale, I must get my spear."

Rose and Zeig left and Albert slumped on his seat, again with the traveling!

Leora's face stiffened slightly as she saw the two coming toward them. She had to leave, it was too soon, "See ya Lavitz!" She ran off before Lavitz could say a word.

Lavitz frowned, "That was odd." He went over to the two and then saw a third one who looked like an adulterated version of Albert. Lavitz shook his head, he mustn't think such things. If Leora was still young, he should still be young.

"We are going to Deningrad." Rose said in a cold tone.

Leora was not a happy girl! She stomped back to the home in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, to the place where that woman was. "YOU! You said that the cold lady was dead! You promised! I've done everything you've asked for! And THIS is my repayment?!"

The woman glanced up to the angry teenager, "I wasn't expecting this either. Deal with it. You will be happy again, after I put them into their final place!"

Leora frowned, "You are one weird lady!" She began to trudge her way to the room the mysterious woman provided for her.

The woman stepped out of the shadows, her eyes lighting up in the fire. "If only you knew my little pawn! I just want me to kill Rose." The woman's face hardened, "Rose, you dug up and buried me into my grave. It is unforgivable. When you find out what I am, it'll be to late." The woman started to laugh maniacally. A boot was soon thrown into her face.

"Shut up! I am trying to sleep!"

The woman cursed, mentally making sure that she would be rid of the girl soon.

----------------------------------- -----------------

Okay! Whaddya think! Well... I'm giving all of the reviewers the power. I will only use these characters in the story unless you select who you want into the story. One person a review, by your request! I'm waiting! R&R!


	2. To the Library of Carlos

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of this new fic that I thought of! Yes, yes! For those of you who are reading my other fics I should be updating soon, I gotta get the chapters back from my annoying teachers! GRR!

Sorry Kytti cat, but Zeig has to stay until chapter 3! I have a reason for this. Trust me, just please continue to read! Or at least read this chapter to find out what is to happen!

Disclaimer: Hmm...... don't own most of the characters...... I do own Leora though, and the mysterious woman.

((((((((((9 9999999999999999 88888888888888 5555555555555

Chapter 2:

The group of four set off to Deningrad, of course, where else would they go?

The teenage Lavitz glanced curiously at Albert, noting how similar he looked to his friend Albert which made him think of another subject...... where was Albert? He shook his head, it was too confusing. Maybe he was a brother of Carlos.

"Now this is weird, now isn't it?" Zeig said, scratching his head in a ridiculous looking way that only he could pull off, "Shouldn't a monster or something be attacking us right now."

Rose immediately had a look of suspicion on her face, but it turned to confusion quickly when Albert spoke. "Oh, you wanted to fight monster's?"

Rose gaped him, "What do you mean 'oh'?"

Albert fidgeted for a second, "Well, I kinda got lost on the way back to Bale... and I developed a new technique. I got tired of fighting monsters, and it was wearing me out. So now my Dragoon Spirit keeps the monsters away. See, I'll show you." Albert tapped his spirit once and a monster appeared. He completed a Blossom Storm with his spear. He smiled and Lavitz gaped.

"How did you know that! I only taught Albert to do that!" Lavitz shouted in a semi-angry mood.

"He just knows it, now hurry up, we are almost there." Rose said taking the lead, Lavitz glared at her back. Her cold voice was annoying him.

Zeig, whom Lavitz liked more than Rose, patted him on the shoulder, " Don't worry, you'll get used to her being cynical!" He took up the trail.

Albert looked as if he wanted to say something to Lavitz, but sighed, shook his head, and continued on his way. Lavitz caught up to the group.

........................... Deningrad..................................

Lavitz gaped at the city around him, it was so huge. He looked toward the palace he heard about in tales the knights told him, Crystal Palace. It _was _beautiful. The streets were alive and everyone was busy, yet held their dignity at the same time.

"Why do I have to stay here?!" Lavitz's head snapped up at the sound of Zeig's voice. "I should go down too!"

"Someone _must _stay here with Lavitz. He seems to favor you more than me." That cool voice again... Zeig was right, he was getting used to it.

"Let the freaking king stay then!"

"He is the only one that can open the doors to the Library of Carlos. I need him."

"But......"

"Just stay with him. COME ON ALBERT!" Rose said, as she grabbed Albert's cape and quite literally dragged him toward the direction she wanted to go.

"Damn!" Zeig surprised Lavitz, "I wasn't expecting this to happen. I wanted to find out if MY suspicions were true." Zeig began to curse under his breath.

Lavitz shook his head, people were weird.

"Dart! What are you doing here! I thought that you were going to see the Queen for something!" A brunette ran up to them, slightly flushed. Her flush grew when she saw Zeig, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Why does everyone keep mistaking me for that son of mine?" Zeig said under his breath.

The brunette gaze drifted to Lavitz, and then froze. Her confused gaze was making him nervous, that is until she smiled, "Hello, and what's your name?"

Lavitz smiled slightly, her smile was contagious. "My name is Lavitz."

The woman smile wavered for a moment, as if remembering something, and then shook her head to relieve herself of it. Her lovely smile returned, "My name is Shana."

Lavitz liked this girl......er...... WOMAN to be exact, she looked around 19. (AN: It has been a year! Remember?) Shana made him feel nice and relaxed, like his mother with twice as much sweetness, if possible. Also, her eyes held a look of pure innocence, he liked that. The two started up a conversation and Zeig let out a long sigh. He sure hoped that Rose and Albert would get back up soon.

........................ The Library, 1st floor.......................

Perhaps you were wondering why Rose grabbed him by the cape. Well the answer was simple, to those followed them in curiosity. As soon as she opened the doors Albert lost his character. The only thing that was in the way of him and his books were the hands pulling his cape. She dragged him to a dark room and closed the door.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" Rose growled in his ear.

Albert frowned at her. He walked out of the room and came a few minutes later with a book in his hand.

"I am serious. Open the door now."

Albert frowned again, "I thought you were even more sensible than me."

"Why do I have to be sensible? I want into the lower library and you are holding a book!"

Albert shook his head and opened the book. It was a few minutes before he found a page that he seemed interested in. He spent ten minutes reading, occasionally sending a nervous glance at Rose, who looked like a tiger ready to pounce. Then, much to Rose's surprise, he tore the page out of the book!

"What in the name of Soa are you doing?"

Albert didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he grasped he spear firmly and slashed at his arms furiously.

Rose gaped in surprise, and then did leap on him! "Albert! Stop doing that! If you don't stop I'll whip that sorry-UGH!"

Albert had tossed Rose like a rag doll to the other side of the room. Then sliced his hands, followed by his legs. Then he strode over to each side of the room and placed a separate body part on each of the walls, excluding the hands. Then he looked at the piece of paper determinedly and place both of his hands on the paper. The room glowed a blinding white color.

When Rose finally opened her eyes, she saw Albert, his hand outstretched, and all of his wounds were sealed. She ignored his hand and got up by herself, giving him her deadliest glare.

He smiled, "You wanted Albert to open the library, and he did! You haven't changed at all Mistress Rose."

Rose's cold mask became slightly colder, "Carlos. Are you some kind of maniac. What were you thinking, having that the way to open the door."

The Albert/Carlos shrugged, "I didn't want anyone besides someone of my blood needed to get in, I needed proof that he was worthy to enter!"

Rose turned a sheet paler, "SO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?!"

He frowned, "He is healed you know." He waved his hand and the paper turned into a portal. "There you go. Good-bye."

Albert crashed to the floor, unconscious. Rose stared at him for a moment as if considering something. But then she just strode right passed him and entered the portal.

.............................. The Library of Carlos..............................

Rose walked down the clearly unstable corridor. It gave her the impression that she was going to fall. But she ignored it. She had to get to the library. The floor suddenly gave way under her, and she fell, to her dismay, in a pile of human bones. All of them littered and positioned in a way so that they stared at her, seeming to say, get out or your gonna end up like us.

Rose quickly dispersed of that emotion and kept moving. It seemed that she was supposed to fall, for the strange path continued. Finally she reached the end, she practically jumped into the library. (AN: Rose is excited about books! Go figure!)

She let out a groan as she saw all of the ancient texts stored there, this was going to take longer than she expected!

"Figures!" Rose said to herself as she started picking out some items, "What did I expect, the one thing I wanted to read just here waiting for me."

"Well that wouldn't be right, Rose, expecting something of that sort."

Rose's firm grip of herself caused her not to jump or give any sign of alarm, but she came pretty darn close when she saw that it was a skeleton that had spoken.

"What?"

Rose stared at him, "What are you doing alive?"

"What are you talking about? We were together...... oh...... I see." The skeleton took of his skull and there stood Albert. He smiled sheepishly as he pulled the other bones off of him. Wait, Albert? Sheepishly? Both she and the king must be affected by this strange library.

"What are you looking for?" Albert said walking into the room and looking around.

"I am looking for a prophesy. A prophesy that was created for when the second Dragon Campaign ended."

Albert turned to the bookshelf and started mumbling something incoherently. A single scroll fell from the shelf. "That should be it."

Rose glared at Albert, he was too smart. Nevertheless she bent down to retrieve it. She growled in annoyance as Albert read over shoulder, she had wanted to read in peace. Oh well. They both began to read:

_When the fighting has ended and despair no longer overshadows the Legendary Dragoon warriors, this is to come to pass. _

_The Black Monster will be free of its eternal curse when the moon fades, and the danger of the Moonchild is gone. However, the beautiful destruction will rise again, to confusion, not knowing why it is alive, but will soon find a reason. _

_The beauty of this destruction will be accompanied at first with two man of the dead, both shall regain their time of wanted accomplishments. One will know most, one will forget._

_The journey will be hard, so unmerciful these destined warriors. _

_They will discover themselves on the way, and journey with hope in their hearts. The destined one of the moon will be of use, the moon destined will always have a feeling of foreboding when something is to become. She will also be of good cheer, his you will need to succeed, and she will be able to help in more ways than one. In the end...... I cannot tell what is to become of her._

_One will be lost in the swirls of lies in deceit that lies in the heart of destruction. Oh! The beauty of destruction he will taste! Oh! How little hope there is mercy will be upon him! I pray for this warrior for he is in the gravest of danger! The destiny of this man will be the hardest for him._

_When the time is right the secrets shall be revealed. The secrets of betrayal, of hatred, and of undying will._

_Let the darkness work with holy light. Let lost love be broken. Let the destiny of the pit of hatred consume the beauty not, but of the monster within her._

_This prophecy is of little use now. The fate will be changing. It all lies in your tainted hands, oh one cursed with the beauty of destruction not wanted. _

_I wish you the best of luck......... the beauty of destruction who is Rose!_

Rose glanced at Albert, who was already staring at her, his jaw in the region of his knees.

"Well, let's go back up." Rose said, with her face growing colder and more death threatening by the second, "I hope Zeig hasn't completely lost his mind by now."

.............................. Deningrad ....................................

Lavitz and Shana were interrupted when a man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Zeig strode up to them, a frown set on his face. "I'm sorry Shana. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go back to Bale for a while.

Shana looked shocked, "Why?"

"Minister Noish contacted the Queen and told her Albert began another journey." Dart frown seemed to deepen at this. Lavitz got the impression that this man was slightly jealous. "You will go back to Seles and wait for me there!"

"Why can't I go with you?"

Dart's lips pressed into a thin line, "It seems that the people there do not want a killer destroyer there. It makes them nervous." His expression seemed to darken, Lavitz swore that he had murder in his eyes.

Shana nodded her head, "I understand. I will wait for you in Seles." She stood up and kissed Dart.

Then, he left the town, knowing his love would be safe in Seles.

Lavitz looked around, "Where did Zeig go?"

Shana paled "What do you mean by Zeig?"

"ZEIG! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE OR I'LL COME UP THERE AFTER YOU!" said a voice that sounded cold and familiar.

The man landed beside Lavitz, "Sorry, but my son came."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS THE FREAKING KING OF LOBSTERS! I.....................uh............... hi Shana?" Rose said with a cold mask of embarrassment on her face, it quickly turned 100 cold mask mode.

"Hello Shana. It's nice to see you again." Said Albert, with a twint of relief on his face.

Shana took it all in. Rose, Zeig, then it must really be......... her gaze went to Lavitz, and she fainted. Lavitz caught her before she hit the ground.

"I think that the prophesy person must want Shana to come with us." Rose said in her coldest tone ever, apparently not happy about this.

........................ Valley of Corrupted Gravity..............................

"That girl is trying to take Lavitz away from me!!!!" Leora shrieked as she gazed into the woman's magical glass, showing _her_ Lavitz carrying Shana bridal style toward Donua. "I can't believe this! I want her dead!"

The woman hissed an inhuman sound and Leora remained silent, "Your lucky you are still here. Now go to Donau, and visit your precious Lavitz."

Leora scuttled out of the house and began her short journey toward the flower city.

The looking glass focused on Zeig. "Rose, I want Zeig. He deserves someone who will always be there to hate him. To fool, to hate. I want him to hate you more than I do! Oh yes!" A green light surrounded Leora for a minute. "When the time is right, and Lavitz is out of sight, bring him to me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&& 55 5555555555555555

Okay! So that's chapter 2! How'dya like it? Oh, and for the Shana thing, some girl e-mailed me and begged, (someone named Shana 202 or something like that), and I thought it would be a good idea to have someone who can heal properly around! Boy! Are they gonna need it! Okay! R&R!


	3. Aboard the Queen Fury

Hello! If it bothers you that I update so often then please tell me, k? Thank you for reviewing.

WindSorceressPluto, there is a reason Shana is in the prophecy, it will come in time. And if you think that it is just about her being the Moonchild, it is not, k? in fact, what happens to her in Chapter five is gonna surprise you! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for reviewing Kytti cat! And thank you Grunstag!

Hey, Torii, if you want it to be a Lavitz/Shana tell me in your next review. That Shana 202 girl wants me to make it a Albert/Rose too. Tell me your opinion. Everyone else can too.

Okay, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters.

&&&&&&&&&&&77 555555555555555 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 99999999999999

Chapter 3:

Shana woke to find herself in a soft bed. She could smell flower's all around her. Where had she smelled that scent before, Donau? No! She couldn't have in Donau, she was in Deningrad............ no she wasn't! Her eyes popped open as she recalled who she had met in Deningrad. Lavitz, Rose, Zeig, Albert. What were they doing there?

"Shana! Why, you're awake! I'll go get the ones that brought you here!" A woman said starting toward the door.

"Kate?"

Kate turned, "Yes?"

She shook her head and got out of the bed, "Never mind."

Kate smiled and went out of the door. She returned several minutes later with the group. She bowed slightly and then left.

"How are you feeling Shana?" Albert asked sincerely.

"I'm doing better......" She faded off when she saw the 'dead' people behind him. _So I wasn't dreaming._

When Shana caught sight of Rose she smiled the happiest smile ever, " Rose!"

Shana surprised everyone in the room as she pounced on Rose, catching her slightly unbalanced but caught herself before they fell. Rose smiled inwardly, but kept her slight delight hidden by patting her awkwardly on the head.

Zeig's jaw was to the core of Endiness, "You barely let me put my arm around you! Are you a-"

**WHACK**!

Rose's fist connected with Zeig's skull, he was knocked out. She wasn't that way! She had begun favoring Shana like...... an innocent little sister she never had. She had just come to favor Shana over all of the other Dragoon knights because she was the only one who prayed for her while she was dead. Her mind flashed back to one incident while she was dead.

"............ _and please help Rose find her peace." Shana said as the ghost of Rose watched from Mayfil._

_It was then Shana rose, and began to talk to herself, "I can't imagine what Rose went through to protect this world. How much people hated her for it." She paused ad looked up at her ceiling, giving Rose the full view of her face, "Rose, you will always be MY hero."_

Rose finally came to. Lavitz was laughing his head off, Albert was far ahead of him. He was already on the floor struggling for breath. Shana didn't look far off from going crazy herself. Then her eyes shifted and found Kate, Kate had a look of bewilderment on her face. What the heck was going on?

She finally noticed that her arm was moving on its own. Her gaze shifted to her hand, then to Zeig, then to her hand. She was whacking Zeig over and over again with a frying pan?

She set Zeig down, "Where the heck did I get a frying pan?"

Rose's answer was soon answered when Kate gently took the frying pan from her and pointed to the stove, and then to the ceiling. There were eggs on the ceiling, and the stove was on.

"Uh......... well............... Let's get going." Rose said with a turn of her heel and a tossed Zeig on her shoulder.

Albert, Shana, and Lavitz looked to one another, then shrugged and went after her.

"Rose, where exactly are we going?" Albert questioned as soon as he was done making preparations to board the Queen Fury. "I need to tell Poler where we are going."

Rose glanced over at Albert, "We are going to Furni."

Albert nodded and went to speak with Poler.

"OH Lavvvvvviiiiiiiiiittttttttttttzzzzzzz!!!!!!" A red-headed girl ran up to the group. Surprising everyone as she automatically attached herself to Lavitz.

Lavitz looked slightly embarrassed, he didn't like being stared at! "Um, Leora?"

Leora looked up at him, "Yes Lavitz?"

"Not to be rude, but, could you get off of my lap?" Lavitz said, he was really nervous under Rose's gaze.

Leora looked a bit disappointed by this but let go all the same. She beamed at him. "are you going to Furni too?"

Lavitz gaped at her, "Why are you going to Furni?"

"Oh! You know dad! He wants to work too much, so he set me off to Furni! He wants me to learn how to fool people into a good trade!"

Lavitz shook his head, he **was** so going to have a long talk with her father.

"Would you like to introduce us to your friend, Lavitz?" Rose said in an icy cold tone of voice.

Lavitz gulped visibly, "This is Leora, she is my friend."

"I'm going to Furni too! I didn't know that Lavitz would be here! This is such a total surprise!"

Shana smiled, "My name is Shana, Leora. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Leora's original plan was to be as mean to Shana as possible and kill her while she was asleep, but she saw the same thing in her eyes that Lavitz had and decided that she was going to give up on that. She noted that Rose seemed to calm down a bit.

"It's all set! Let's get aboard then." Albert came to them, "Hello there. Who are you?"

Leora looked into the King's eyes. _Oh no! I'm in love with Lavitz and this man! What is your name oh noble one? _ "My name is Leora."

Albert smiled, "I am Albert."

Leora smiled back. _ I think I'll stick with Lavitz, and if he dies I'll choose Albert. My love for Lavitz is eternal._

Rose spoke up, "Lavitz, get Zeig."

"Why me?"

Rose shot a glare at him, "You want to contradict me?"

"No ma'am!" Lavitz squeaked. He went to get Zeig. "Zeig," he whispered.

"NOT SO LOUD YOU IDIOT! I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU DON'T NEED TO FREAKING KILL ME WITH YOUR LOUD VOICE! GEZ!" Zeig emerged from the house and glared at Rose, "You **_are _**so **_EVIL!_**"

Rose shrugged and went aboard the ship, the whole crew following in suit.

.............................. Aboard the Queen Fury..............................

Albert chuckled slightly as he watched Lavitz's dilemma interestedly. It seemed that Lavitz really had his hands full with this girl Leora. Very full. She seemed to be dragging him all over the place, like he was a toy. Right now, Lavitz looked like he would like a break for a while. However, the King wasn't _that_ generous.

He really wanted to rest in the resting quarters, but Zeig was in there. He did not want to risk waking Zeig up! He was in a surly mood, and only slept when Shana insisted on it. Shana suddenly appeared next to him, though she had been standing there along time.

"Poor Lavitz."

Albert chuckled, "Yeah, poor Lavitz."

Shana turned her head slightly toward Albert, " Albert?"

"Hmm..." This was getting fun watching Lavitz. Leora had almost made him fall into the water.

"What will happen when Dart finds out that I'm on an adventure instead of him?"

Albert nearly laughed at that question, Dart did love adventures, and _Shana_ was on one instead of him. "I think he would be pleased to know that you are growing up."

Shana shrugged and then looked at the sky. "It's getting dark...... we should go to bed."

Albert nodded his head in agreement. He left toward the _other_ sleeping place. The one that didn't hold an angry Zeig.

Shana smiled and went to get Lavitz and Leora.

About 30 minutes late she was gazing at all that she had sent to bed. The only one missing was............ Rose!

Shana sighed and headed toward the captains deck. Rose was most likely in the crows nest. Why she liked up there she didn't know, but one day she was going to catch a chill. She climbed the ladder and spotted Rose.

"Rose, it's time for us to go to bed." Shana stated.

Rose glanced at her, "Is it now?"

"Yes. Comon, you're going to catch your death out here."

Rose smiled, "Fine."

.................................... Furni.................................

"Hello Fa! Hello Teo. How have you been?" Shana smiled down at the girl currently attached to her waist.

"We are doing great!"

"It's perfectly alright if you rest! You have had a very long journey! And it is night!"

(A/N: It took two and a half days to get there. K? It's night now!)

Lavitz didn't need to be told twice, he was asleep where he stood. Albert and Zeig were asleep at the table. Rose lifted the two men up and put them in the guest beds. She turned to see Shana with that look in her eye.

Rose groaned, "I had TWO nights of sleep, do I really need a third."

Shana nodded solemnly.

"And if I don't?"

"I will take away your sword!" Shana said deadpanned.

Rose almost gasped out loud. This was new, Shana was threatening to take her sword! She had better go to bed. Soon everyone in the household was asleep.

Zeig woke in the middle of the night. It was as if something were calling to him, and was so darn set on getting him to wake up. He grumbled slightly and got up.

He followed his gut. Something really wanted him to be upstairs. Whatever they were doing it was annoying him so much.

But still......... something didn't feel right. He unsheathed his sword. Then, he headed up the stairs.

He looked around, and saw her, "Leora, what are you doing up here?"

Leora eyes were empty of emotions, as was her face.

"Leora?"

Leora raised her head and let out an inhuman shriek and leapt toward him. The shriek paralyzed Zeig, as much as he was fighting it he couldn't move! Leora placed her feet on his shoulders and transformed into a small dragon, carrying him off toward The Valley of Corrupted Gravity.

................................. In the layer of the mysterious evil lady as we have come to call her.........

Zeig woke up and heard voices, arguing voices.

"How could you abuse me like that! Controlling me?!"

"It is the only way I could get him."

"Why do you want him so badly!" the voice he recognized as Leora's said.

"It is all part of the plan. If you want to be with Lavitz you'd better get that through your head!"

Leora was silent

"Now, I will transport you back, you appear slightly beaten up. Make up a story of how Zeig disappeared." Leora vanished.

Zeig had gotten up silently and charged at the figure that seemed to be controlling Leora. He yelled as he was about to bring the blade down upon her. (AN: Isn't it always good to yell when you are about to kill someone, just so they will notice you?)

The figure merely held up her hand and deflected the attack. Zeig was once again knocked to the ground, but he got back up and charged at her again. ( AN: He's got to be about the brightest kid in the world!)

She deflected again, and stepped into the light.

Zeig gasped, "What in the he-"

The woman backhanded him, knocking him out cold. "You were the reason I lived. That is why I hate you."

She kept up beating him throughout the night.

------------- $$$$$$$$$$$$ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapters come to an end! So whadya think? Did you like it? Huh? Sorry if it's boring, but I don't care! Zeig got beat up! Oh, next chapter! Albert finally uses sarcasm! Yay! It is good sarcasm, okay? He gets slightly annoyed at everyone's lack of understanding. R&R! the faster the reviews, the faster the update!


	4. Ulara

Allrighty then! It's time for another chapter of this fanfic! Yes! I am ready! I warn you, I was bored when I wrote this chapter, and had a headache!

I'm sorry, but I cannot make this a Shana/Lavitz fic. There is a good reason for this. One, Dart, two, the ending would not allow it. Sorry to all those who were rooting!

Disclaimer: If I owned the LOD character's I wouldn't be writing and posting on fanfiction website now would I?

(((((((((((((((((((999 $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Chapter 4:

Lavitz Slambert was the first to awaken, which surprised him. Shana was usually the first one awake. Or maybe it was Rose, it didn't matter! All he knew was that he was the last one awake, every single time. He got out of the bed and stretched, surveying the room.

The man called Albert had the same sleeping position of his friend Albert, body perfectly straight with his head slightly turned left. Rose layed on her side, holding her sword protectively. Shana's body was slightly turned, and her hair slightly covering her face, Teo and Fa were snuggled into her arms. Then he finally noticed, where were Leora and Zeig?

Lavitz ran about the house trying to find them, he was in a slight panic. After about five minutes, he decided to try the stairs that went to the roof. He bolted up the stairs. He was not prepared for the sight he saw.

" LEOOORAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

The cry awakened everyone in the household. Rose bolted up the stairs with the others following close behind.

Leora layed on her back, her hair in great disarray. Her lip was slightly busted, and multiple bruises trailed up her arms and legs. Lavitz was shaking her, trying to get her to awaken.

"Leora! Wake-up!"

Rose put a hand on his shoulder, "Lavitz, how about we carry her inside so that she could be more comphterable? She might awaken then."

Lavitz nodded and picked up Leora, carrying her inside.

Leora groaned slightly as she awakened and mentally cursed. That woman could have told her that she could feel the pain as well. She opened her eyes to see her beloved Lavitz hovering over her in concern. She sat up gently and stared around the room.

"Leora, what happened to you?" Shana asked with great concern.

Leora stared at Lavitz, opting that it was him who asked the question, " I woke up in the middle of the night, I had a nightmare, so I went to the roof to clear my head. Zeig joined me, I woke him up because he looked like he could help me. We started to head inside when this **thing** came to attack us. It started to attack me, but Zeig started to fight it." Leora shook her head, "I'm sorry, that's all I can remember."

"Lavitz, make sure that she gets plenty of rest. Rose said that we are going to go somewhere in about one hour. She needs her rest." Shana said in a commanding tone.

Lavitz smiled, "You are going to be a good wife someday."

Leora bristled slightly, even more so when Shana laughed as though remembering something. She calmed down after Lavitz picked her up in his strong arms and carried her up the stairs to the guest bed.

Shana turned to Rose, "I'm sorry Rose, I should have let you stay awake last night."

Rose waved that comment off, "It wasn't your fault. I need to learn how to sleep anyway, at least properly."

"Properly?" Albert said, obviously still half asleep, not fully comprehending what he was saying, "What do you mean sleep properly? All there is to know is to put your head down, close your eyes, and fade out!"

Rose shook her head with amusement, "I want to learn to awaken at the slightest sense of danger."

Albert chuckled, "That's a good idea! Way to go! You'll be smarter than me soon!" He was fully awake when he heard the sound of laughter, "Um............ what did I just say?"

Rose patted him lightly on his back, "Think nothing of it."

Rose sat down and went into her thinking mode. This was the second time she had lost Zeig. Why Zeig? Who ever was behind this chose Zeig specifically, why else would something just attack? It had carried Zeig off, and left Leora behind, Zeig was the target, but why?

While Rose dwelled in her own thoughts, Shana and Albert started to have a conversation.

"Shana, how are you doing these days?"

"I am doing well Al."

"So, how are things with Dart?" Lavitz's ears perked up at this.

"I'm not doing well with him."

"What?"

Shana fidgeted, "He is becoming over protective, to the point of being absurd. I'm sure he doesn't realize it, but he just gets too worried. I think he is even getting afraid of me to leave home."

Albert shrugged, "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do. I love him very much." Lavitz seemed saddened by this.

"Is Leora rested yet?" Rose's voice called out from the back of the room.

"Yes, I'm very well rested, thank you Ms. Rose," Leora said as she trotted down the stairs, a look of complete glee upon her face.

Rose cringed at her happy tone, but continued on, "We are heading to Ulara." Rose turned toward the door.

..................... In Ulara........................

"Oh! What's that? OOOOOOOO!!!! What's that! Oh! What's this! Hey what's-"

"Leora, I know just about as much you do about this place." Lavitz said as the red haired girl was attempting to drag him everywhere.

Leora giggled, "Oh Lavitz! You're so funny!"

Leora was so happy! Shana couldn't possibly love Lavitz! Her heart belonged to someone else!

The group followed Rose, she obviously knew the place a lot better than they did. She led them to Charle Frahma's house, so the sign said.

"Charle!!!!!!" Rose called out.

A wingly woman came out from a doorway in complete surprise, "Rosie dear? How on Earth are you alive?"

Rose sighed, "Does everyone expect me to know that answer?"

Charle's eyes wandered to Lavitz and Leora, "Oh my..............." Her eyes went to Shana as well, "Rosie, I'm afraid that I know nothing about the valley's behavior. I am sorry. Pleas stay for the night."

Rose grunted. This was not a good sign......

( Later that night)

Albert woke from his slumber, sensing something that wasn't right. His survey of the room proved him correct, Rose was missing. He immediately got worried, sure, Rose could kill anything, but she shouldn't be out at night.

He rose from his bed and went outside to find her. He wandered around the city, seemingly for hours. A slight chilly wind made him notice that he had forgotten to put his shirt on, no matter. The same wind carried voices, one of them belonged to Rose.

"What the heck do you want?" the cod voice of Rose said.

"We were wondering, however did you convince Charle not to make you her slave for life?"

Albert froze, slave?!

"The talk of slavery was banned when Melbu Frahma died."

The other voice snorted, "Never mind. I don't care!" Albert ducked as the wingly zoomed overhead.

He started to get closer, then he heard it. A sob. He then ran over to the source and saw Rose, it was a heartbreaking sight. **Rose** was **crying. **Her head immediately jerked up when she heard Albert come closer, then she turned her head to hide the tears.

"It's no good Rose, I already saw them." Albert stated bluntly.

Rose slowly turned toward him, "Tell anybody and I swear, your dead where you stand."

Albert raised his hands in a mock defense gesture, "I promise, I won't."

"Good."

Albert seemed to ponder what to do for a second before sitting down beside her, "Why are you crying?"

Rose turned away slightly, "The memories of my years of slavery are the hardest. Those memories are the only thing that can make me cry."

Albert attempted to cheer her up, "How bad could it be, you just had to work, right?"

Rose spun toward him, glaring at him evilly, "I lost my virginity when I was six!"

Albert jerked, he didn't know that. Rose was going completely out of character now, she was crying overtime. Albert didn't know what to do, so he just put his arms around her.

Rose oddly found this comforting, she didn't know why. _Just this once, I'll allow myself to act human. Just his once, I'll cry._

In the morning, Rose acted as if nothing had happened, it was back to her cold self. The group seemed to be deciding where to go to next. Albert finally snapped.

"ARE ANY OF YOU CAPABLE OF INTELLIGENT THOUGHT! IF WE ARE TRYING TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE VALLEY OF CORRUPTED GRAVITY, SHOULDN'T WE JUST GO THERE?!" Albert panted for breath. The whole room was staring at him "GOTTA PROBLEM?!"

"Who, me? Nope! Not me! No siree!" Lavitz said in a nervous tone, this Albert could certainly have an outburst like his friend Albert...

"Um......... I don't" Leora started, but then you-know-who communicated with her, "I thin it is a wonderful idea! Let's go!"

........................... Bale..............................

Dart cursed under his breath. How the heck could Albert do all of this paperwork, no wonder he was so smart. Dart's head was beginning to hurt from thinking too much.

"Dart?"

Dart looked up from whatever he was doing, "Hello Noish."

Noish walked up to Dart, "Some guards are back from Seles, did you want to speak with them?"

Dart nodded, he needed to see what Shana was up to.

Two guards came in, looking exhausted from travel. One looked around the room, obviously confused, "Where is you companion Shana?"

Dart raised one eyebrow, "She is in Seles, where you were."

"No she's not, the mayor said she went with you to Deningrad."

Dart's pen snapped in half, "What?"

"She's not in Seles."

"WHAT?!"

"Er............... but I think I saw her with King Albert, a raven haired woman, a blonde man, a red haired woman, and well......... you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I thought so until King Albert called you Zeig."

"WHAT?!!!!! ZEIG! MY, HOW, WHO, WHAT..................... I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO FIGURE THIS OUT! WHERE IS ALBERT WHEN YOU NEED HIM!!!!!"

........................ In the lair of the mystery lady soon to be in Chapter 7.............................................

"Well Zeig, it seems your friends are coming to your rescue." The woman said gazing into her glass.

Zeig gaped at her, "How can you exist?"

00000000000000 &&&&&&&&&&&&77

Okay! That's the end of this chappie! I know, it had no point, but who cares. R&R!


	5. The Valley fo Corrupted Gravity

Hiya there! I'm very bored! It's been a while since I updated, and I've got to update on one story! So, here it goes!

Disclaimer: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own anything, and neither do you.

((((((((((((9

Chapter 5:

Once again, the group was aboard the Queen Fury, they needed to get to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. They were halfway there, so close. . .

"Rose?"

. . . and yet so far away. "What Lavitz?"

Lavitz seemed to hear something, and then darted behind Rose's legs. Rose opened her mouth to tell the boy off until she saw what he was running from. Leora.

Leora looked around and turned to Rose, "Have you seen Lavitz?"

"Yes. . ." Rose felt something jab her back, "but he left quite a while ago."

Leora nodded and continued her search for Lavitz. Lavitz climbed out from Rose's legs, "Thanks!" He ran off again.

Rose shook her head slightly. She could not understand anything anymore, especially not Lavitz. She has not been able to think clearly since that night in Ulara, with Albert...

She sighed and leaned against the edge of the crows nest. She couldn't explain it, why did she feel this dazed. She hadn't let any sign of liking the king, but somehow, he had snuck up on her.

She shook her head ferociously, she would not fall in love again! Never Ever AGAIN! _I will never allow myself to be human again. I am not the Black Monster, but I can't let go of this bitterness I feel. I cannot let anything from my past repeat itself. I am always to be consumed by my hatred..._

"Rose?"

Speak of the devil, "Yes, Albert?"

"Shana said to get yourself in bed or she is going to take away your sword." Albert said with a slightly fearful tone in his voice.

Rose turned to him, "What makes you think she'll do it?" She was doubting Shana.

Albert had a fearful look on his face, "She took away my spear."

Rose's eyebrows shot up, "er... thanks."

Albert laughed, "No problem!" Rose blushed as he left.

Rose looked upward towards the sky, marveling at the stars. It seemed strange to see the stars without the mystic glow of the moon that blew up. Even as a monster she loved to look at the stars. The stars reminded her of what emotions truly felt like, she almost envied them.

Rose heard the petite footsteps of a woman, Shana most likely. Rose sighed and turned to Shana, who had her hands on her hips. "I'll go to sleep when I wish."

"Go to bed right now or I'll take away your sword."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Rose smirked, "Prove it!"

Shana strode up to Rose and grabbed her sword, holder and all, "Come down in five minutes or you'll never see this sword again." Shana wrapped the sword around her shoulder and started down the ladder.

Rose held a look of bewilderment on her face, before rushing down, " NOOOOOO!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT MY SWORD! I'LL GO TO BED SHANA, PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!!"

.................. The Valley of Corrupted Gravity.................................

Lavitz looked at the vast valley and was really surprised, there was barely anything stable about this area at all. Everything was floating!

"Oh! How pretty! What a lovely place!" Leora said from Lavitz's shoulder. ( A/N: Yes, on his shoulder!)

Rose gave Leora a deadly glare and she immediately shut-up, "There is nothing pretty about something that magic destroyed." Rose looked about the valley, "This place is different. Albert, is that spell thing of yours on?"

Albert shook his head, "The monsters choose not attack. My technique only works when monsters desire to attack. This is what is strange about the valley."

Rose nodded, and turned to Lavitz, "Are you planning on carrying her around all day, or will you have to be left behind."

Lavitz set Leora down, which caused Leora to glare at Rose, _I outta kill this woman right now! She is blocking my pathway to love! Stupid woman! I hate you! I WILL kill you!_ Leora thought bitterly, then glanced at Lavitz.

"Lavitz, where are we." She said as they began to follow the adults around.

Lavitz glanced at her, "They told us already. Were you not listening?"

Leora shook her head innocently.

Lavitz sighed, "This is the Valley of Corrupted Gravity."

"Oh." Leora said

"Hey! Rose what's that!" The two teenagers heads shot up at the sound of Shana's voice, "It looks like some sort of worship cave!"

Rose's head shot in Shana's direction, and then strode toward her, Albert not far ahead. She glanced down, "Let's investigate." She turned to Lavitz, "Stay here with the girl. . . Leora."

Lavitz nodded and the three went into the cave.

"What do you think is in there Lavitz?" Leora whispered as she grabbed Lavitz's arm.

Lavitz shook his head, "I really don't know."

................. In the cave.....................

"What should we be looking for, Rose?" Albert questioned as she slowly turned around.

"If I knew that, would I have brought you two down here?" Rose spat out, Albert cringed.

" Sooooorrrrryyyyy!!!!!"

"Hey!" Shana said, catching the two's attention, "I found some stairs. Come on!" Shana ran down the stairs.

Rose and Albert caught up quite easily, the staircase was only 3 flights down, they saw Shana standing in the middle of the room. She looked disappointed.

"There's nothing here." Rose stated bluntly.

"_Yes there is, come, Moonchild."_ A voice said in a mysterious voice.

Shana was immediately lifted into the air, she seemed to be struggling for air.

Rose placed her hand on her sword, "Put her down NOW!!!!"

Shana floated back down to the ground, unconscious. Rose lifted her up and glanced at Albert, "We are going back!"

......... back to the valley...............

Shana stirred, catching everyone's attention. Her eyes opened as she stared around, she jumped up as if surprised, then calmed down.

"Hello Rose, how nice to see you."

Everyone was bewildered as Rose sputtered, and finally spoke: "SHIRLEY?!"

---------- &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

R&R!


	6. Enemy Revealed

Finally! I got the computer! Sorry I haven't updated in about…… 3 months? You do not even want to know the excuses for why I couldn't update! Well, at least I'm updating . . .

Oh! Wind-Sorceress-Pluto . . . Shirley is not the evil person.

This chapter is going to be shorter than the others because it's mainly revealing who the mysterious figure who currently has Zeig is.

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DO THIS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR LEORA AND THE PLOT!

Chapter 6:

"Rose, please don't be too startled. I just came to-" Shana/Shirley was cut off as Lavitz brandished his spear.

"Who are you? Where is Shana? Get the hack out of her body or I'll-"

Rose grabbed Lavitz's arm and pulled the spear out of his hands. " You won't do anything. Shirley only comes from the dead for an important reason."

Leora snatched Lavitz's other arm and whipped him behind her, " How is he supposed to know that you ice block woman?"

Rose merely rolled her eyes at the girl's childish antics and shifted her gaze toward Shana/Shirley. The woman simply stared back at her, as though waiting for permission to continue. Rose felt a pressure on her left shoulder, she turned her head slightly to see Albert giving her a look that clearly meant "Go ahead and ask." She cleared her throat.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?"

The woman smiled, "I was hoping you would ask that. I came to warn you, you're opponent is like none you've ever faced. It seems that this opponent is striking fear into this very valley. This valley summoned my spirit here, because it is trembling in fear. It wants you to get rid of this evil."

"How do you know this." Leora jumped up, and was giving her deadliest glare toward the woman speaking, "I do believe that no one asked your opinion in this matter. Besides," Leora once again latched onto Lavitz's arm, much to his discomfort, "Lavitz would sense if this land was distressed. I think that the land likes having this evil around."

Lavitz stared down at the girl who was killing his arm, "Actually, Leora, there is a disturbance in the air. The land doesn't like this feeling." Leora grunted and released Lavitz's arm.

Shana/Shirley simply stared at the strange girl and shrugged, then focused on Albert. "Albert, you must ask for Carlos' help. There is no avoiding it."

Albert cringed, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Only Carlos knows where this evil is located. Half of the reason I am here is to tell you this."

Rose quirked a petite eyebrow. "………………half?"

Shana/Shirley let out a string of laughter. "Yes, half. The other half . . ." she turned toward the skies and sang a strange spell. The earth trembled before them and a gateway appeared. "Shana will open the door for you. I wish you luck Rose. Be careful." A white light flashed and then only Shana remained.

"Er . . . what just happened?" Shana asked in a bit of a daze.

Rose grabbed the hilt of her sword and looked up. "Shana, open that gate."

Shana gazed up and paled. "Oh . . . I really don't want to . . . but . . ." Shana raised her hands and began speaking in a deep slurring voice, in a language not recognizable to man. Slowly, a crescent moon appeared marking half of her face as the gates slowly opened. "I will have to stay here to keep the gate open for you. Please hurry, this is painful."

Rose nodded and grabbed Albert's shoulder and gave him a curt nod. He nodded in return and transformed into his Dragoon form, Rose doing the same. Lavitz and Leora looked as though they were about to ask to come but the look on Rose's face told them otherwise. With a big grunt the two flew quickly through the gate.

………………Inside the gateway……………………..

Rose and Albert landed gracefully onto the ground and detranformed. Rose glanced at Albert, "How are you planning on contacting Carlos?"

Albert didn't respond.

"Albert." Silence. "Albert, answer right now."

"Well maybe my son is so busy concentrating he can't." A voice said, coming from the Dragoon Spirit Albert was holding.

Rose glared at the jewel, "Hello Carlos."

"Hello Rose! Nice to see . . . hear you again!" Carlos chirped happily.

"Shut-up and tell us where to go!"

"Say please."

Rose looked at the amulet skeptically, then said in a dry tone, "No."

"Well FINE Miss 'I'm gonna let Zeig die at the hands of my unknown enemy.'"

Rose blinked for a moment, " . . . Please?"

"Um . . . No! No!" Carlos laughed evilly. ( AN:I like making Carlos have his own personality!)

Rose growled with irritation and was startled when Albert opened his eyes and stared at her, "Rose, I will make him tell us if you promise not to comment." Rose nodded her head.

Albert sighed, "Daddy, I'll love you forevers if you tell me where to go!"

"Alright! Only for you, son. It's simple actually. Just follow the path with green. Good-bye!" Carlos' spirit vanished.

Albert looked warily to a smirking Rose, "Don't you say a thing. He had . . . has problems."

Rose put on her icy demeanor and looked for the path that Carlos pointed out and followed it.

"Rose! You must leave!" Zeig shouted as Rose and Albert entered the room.

Rose ignored him as she went over to him and unchained him.

Zeig immediately shoved himself away from her and ran to a corner. "Did you really think that Zeig would still be alive? I told you to leave."

"What?" Albert said, obviously bewildered, along with Rose.

'Zeig' smirked. "I serve my master. She is my master."

Rose grabbed the hilt of her sword and growled, "Who are you."

'Zeig's' face began to crack slowly. He began to howl and tear the flesh away from his body. In a few moments, a different looking man stood there. He had Zeig's eyes, but his face was different. His hair was jet black and he wore blue armor. "I am Aaron, Leora's older brother."

Rose made no sudden movements, "Where is Zeig?"

"I killed him." A deadly cold voice came from behind her.

Rose whipped around and soon heard a metal clanging behind her. She could tell Albert had defended her from Aaron when she turned her back. Even though she could have defended herself. She would have to kick him later. "Who are you?"

"You should know me very well, Rose!" The cloaked woman spat out the name as though it were a disgusting word. "Because of you I am bound to this world."

Rose grabbed her sword and thrusted it forward, only to have it deflected. Her eyes widened slightly. She was deflected by what looked like her sword . . . but she was holding her sword.

Rose glared at the woman, "Who are you?"

All became silent, except for the requiem of Albert and Aaron fighting. The woman leaned forward and whispered into Rose's ears. "You should know yourself, Rose. But if you don't know us, I am the Black Monster."

Rose grabbed the woman's cloak and tugged, hard. But when she did, she immediately wished she hadn't. She heard Albert drop his spear in surprise at the figure, and heard Aaron shout at her.

Rose was staring at herself.

I know, this chapter was so confusing! It was poorly written. I'll try to update on my other stories tomorrow. RR!


	7. Enemy Flees

Hey! Hate to tell you this people, but the Black Monster is real, not Rose's imagination. Well, on with the story! Oh! Are you still reading this Torii/

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I created.

Chapter 7:

Rose stood frozen in shock. The Black Monster . . . she was the Black Monster, wasn't she?

"Don't play coy with me!" the frosty woman before her said, "You tried to kill me, you and that Zeig! I killed him, what's stopping me from killing you?"

Rose shook her head to clear her thoughts and lunged to the center. The monster parried it, but Rose feigned to the right but hit the left, she made contact.

The Black Monster screeched in protest, clutching her side protectively and glaring at Rose. Rose nearly flinched, but years of hiding her emotions prevented her from doing so. She finally figured out what it was like to be glared at by herself . . . she was very menacing when glaring . . .

Rose cried out in pain as she felt a blade sink into her back and slightly graze her heart, this was a fatal hit. She glanced over her shoulder and used every foul word in her vocabulary for being foolish enough to let her guard down.

The man called Aaron landed behind the Black Monster. "Curse you, you vile woman!"

It took a moment for Rose to register what he was talking about, due to all of the blood she was loosing. Her monster twin was loosing some kind of strange liquid from her side. The more liquid that was being released, the more she had to strain her eyes to see the monster.

The Black Monster lifted her head, "You should know that the Black Monster doesn't have a real body, why else should I need you?"

Rose smirked. So that was why this monster was her reflection. That was why the monster kept saying she killed it. The monster needed her body to survive. Rose let out a dry heartless chuckle of regret for ever agreeing to become the Black Monster. She grunted in pain as she felt herself slide forward from the hit from Aaron, closing her eyes waiting for impact.

Surprisingly, it didn't come. She felt strong, yet gentle arms encircle around her waist and press her against a firm warm chest that was panting heavily. Then she felt a sharp pain from her back as she felt the wretched spear being removed from her back and a slight pressure going against the wound. She watched through half lidded eyes as the same spear lunged at her counterpart.

Aaron's eyes glowed a dangerous orange and the spear disappeared. "You annoying, conceited, wretched human!"

"Be quiet, I'm not in the mood for you." Rose recognized the voice that vibrated from his chest. She had forgotten that Albert was here. Well, who else could have kept Aaron occupied for that long?

"You . . ." the monster stared at Albert confused, "Carlos?"

"No."

"But you must be. The same hair . . . the same face . . . the same heart. YOU MUST BE HIM!"

Albert sighed exasperated, "I am not Carlos, but I asked him to find this place for me."

"Don't lie to me Carlos." The Black Monster said, leaning against Aaron for support. "I recognize you. You promised me forever. Or did my other . . . my body, steal you away from me?"

Albert gripped Rose tighter as his eyes filled with a quiet rage. "My father promised you no such thing. He was married to my mother when he met Rose. You are delusional, or just wishing."

The monster screeched.

"Your minion seems to be waiting to leave so you can recover. You shouldn't fight if you have a major disadvantage." He paused for a moment at Aaron's glare. "Tell me you name."

"I am the Black Monster"

"Well, you look like Rose, and Rose, generally speaking, is you. However, you are both different. Simply tell me your name so my group can discuss you more easily."

The Black Monster seemed to understand his vague concept. It sighed, "Just for you Carlos, I'll tell you my name. The name I choose to be known as is Kayrie."

The two warriors watched as Kayrie and Aaron began to disappear. "By the way," Aaron whispered, "Tell Leora big brother misses her." The two evils vanished.

Albert gently kneeled down to the floor, bringing Rose with him. She was still leaning against his chest for support, the he laid her head in his lap. "Rose, are you alright?"

She dazedly looked up at him. He must have kept Aaron busy for awhile. His cape was nearly torn to shreds, and what was left of it was being applied to her wound. His armor had been completely destroyed and many cuts and gashes could be seen. His face and hair were caked with dirt, and his face was glistening with sweat, making his bangs stick to his forehead.

"You look terrible." Rose said in her dead state.

Albert raised an eyebrow, "We have been battling for at least three days."

Rose jumped to her feet "Three days?"

"Yes. However, you and Kayrie froze for a time. She looked as if she were sucking your energy, which would explain why Aaron caught you off . . . what are you doing?"

She tried to run toward the exit, but her legs refused to support her, she ended up falling into Albert again. "We have to leave."

"Why?"

"Shana has been holding the gate open for three days. It's going to begin to drain her life away." Rose struggled against his grip.

"What! Dangit!" Albert lifted Rose into his arms and ran at full speed towards the exit, dodging her punches and death threats all the while.

Lavitz looked at Shana worriedly. She was shaking uncontrollably, and swaying dangerously from side to side. The green energy around her seemed to be growing weaker and dimmer, occasionally fading to a light pink. She was grunting and growing as though she were dying.

He glanced at the girl sleeping at his feet. Something was different about Leora. She seemed to be . . . different. The Leora he left was more like Shana, a gentle caring girl who puts the needs of others before herself. The one seemed obsessed with him and just a little more selfish. Leora stirred and woke up, and sat beside Lavitz.

"Shana seems as though she is in pain." She pointed out.

Lavitz nodded, Shana was now taking rasping breaths, as though each breath was taking more of her life away. Startled when a deep roar came from her. "Leora, what's wrong."

Leora turned her head toward him, tears streaming down her face, "Lavitz, I'm sorry."

Lavitz knew what was coming he slowly backed away and stood to protect Shana. He watched as one of his best friends transformed into a dragon. She had told him her secret before he went to train to become a knight. She told him that sometimes an evil force would call to her and turn her evil. That would explain why she was acting so differently lately. The force must have been poisoning her mind.

Leora finished her transformation and began to fly towards Lavitz and Shana. Then she stopped as a low pitch call summoned her, then she flew in a completely different direction. Lavitz could only stand there and watch as his friend flew away.

He heard a thump on the ground and turned to see Albert carrying Rose, Shana let out a sigh of relief and then closed the gate and slowly hobbled toward them.

"Rose is hurt." Shana said in concern as Albert set her down.

"Yes, is there anything you can do? We probably should get going."

Shana seemed to contemplate this, and then kneeled down next to Rose and clasped her hands together as though she were praying, " Silver Dragon. I am no longer your master, but please save Rose. She must live strong, not in weakness.'

Albert and Lavitz watched in amazement as Rose glowed white and then arose, looking completely refreshed.

Rose's eyes scanned the terrain as though she was looking for someone to kill, then her eyes rested on Lavitz. "Where is Leora?'

(Deningrad)

"Are you sure Dart?" Miranda said, toying with her Dragoon spirit.

Dart nodded, "Yes, Shana never went back to Seles and I'm positive she is on an . . . adventure with Albert."

Miranda sighed, "I'm glad someone is . . ." she paused as she felt her spirit grow warm. "what the?"

The whole castle was bathed in white and when the light dimmed, Dart and Miranda had there jaws nearly touching the ground.

"What was that!" Dart demanded in a shocked voice.

"I don't know, but Shana is in the Valley of corrupted gravity."

R&R people!


	8. Zeig, Meru, and Dart

One thing preventing me from updating…………….. SCHOOL! I HATE SCHOOL!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters not included in Legend of Dragoon!

Chapter 8:

Rose glared at the young teenager before her before deciding to nicely repeat her question. "Where is Leora, Lavitz! TELL ME RIGHT NOW! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE-"

"You don't know anything about her!"

"I know that she is the cause of Zeig dying . . . again!"

"It's not her fault!" Lavitz shouted at Rose, tears streaming down his face. This seemed to catch Rose off guard.

Without even thinking, Lavitz dove into Shana's arms. He felt her arms automatically encircle him and he felt comforted. This Rose woman didn't have any idea what the heck she was talking about. She didn't know why Leora had turned into a selfish, obsessed girl. Some great evil was controlling her, and Leora doesn't even realize it until the evil is finished with her. Rose just doesn't understand.

"Lavi . . ."

Lavitz snapped his head up and stepped out of Shana's inviting arms. This Albert had just called him by the name his Albert called him.

"Lavi, please explain what is going on around here. It would be nice." Albert smiled at him, wiping some sweat and blood from his face.

Lavitz fell on his knees. "Is that you?"

An eyebrow raised, "Uh . . ."

"Are you really Albert?"

Albert nodded. Then his face took on a serious look. "Lavi, please tell me what is going on. I . . . we need to understand so that we can help."

"I don't know what's going on."

"Like the seven deaths you don't!" Rose shouted.

Albert turned to her, "Watch your language and calm down. Lavitz may not know what's going on. Think about the prophesy we read Rose.

Rose blinked, and then understood. _The beauty of this destruction will be accompanied at first with two man of the dead, both shall regain their time of wanted accomplishments. One will know most, one will forget._

Rose simpered down a bit, and chose to glare at a hideous statue instead. Wait a minute . . . a statue?

Rose slowly walked away from her companions and stared at the statue that seemed to appear out of no where. The strange thing was, this statue looked really familiar. Her gaze shifted slightly too the left, and there was another statue. It took her a moment to realize that the second statue was . . .

"Zeig?" Albert questioned in confusion.

Rose didn't respond, she just kept staring at the second statue in shock. Why the heck was she here, and how did she get turned into a statue? She was suppose to be in her home at Evergreen forest . . . at least . . . she thought she was . . .

Shana stepped up behind Albert, Lavitz holding her hand. "Rose what are you staring at? They're just statues . . . of Zeig . . . and . . . MERU?" Shana rushed toward the Meru statue, "MERU! WHAT"S GOING ON! MERU!"

Lavitz jumped back from the shrieking woman and covered his ears. He watched with one brow raised as Albert simply scratched his head and put his hand on his hip. Lavitz smiled brightly, this man was Albert alright! Who else had such a funny position of thinking, and have their chocolate eyes turn into a normal brown color? His thoughts were cut off as a bright light cut off his thoughts. He watched as a faint blue color came from the statue of the weird looking girl. Suddenly, the statue cracked, and in its stead was a teenager that looked to be around sixteen to eighteen years. She had light blue, white shimmering hair that seemed to glow, and crimson eyes that looked at the group wearily, with a light smile on her face. Her choice of clothing was . . . interesting. It looked like an armor plate with a huge ribbon to cover her lower body. He noticed there was a rather large hammer strapped to her back and made an immediate note not to mess with her. It took him a moment to realize what this girl was.

This girl was a wingly, which probably meant she was older than him by at least a couple of centuries.

"Rose? Albert? Shana? Is that really you?" The wingly spoke with an even bigger grin on her face.

Albert and Rose simply stared at her for a moment, and then the wingly just jumped on them, grabbing Shana in her embrace as well, "I missed y'all"

Shana smiled, "Meru, this is a grand surprise. I'm so happy. How did you escape from that statue . . . how did you get here in the first place?"

Meru, the wingly, scowled, "I was walking through here because I could feel this valley calling to me. When I got here, some girl with red hair was begging me to save her. Before I could ask what, she told me to run away. Well, of course I didn't, because I am the best fighter there is." Meru struck a pose, twirling her hammer until she fell off balance. "Hee Hee. After that, I got turned to stone. I've been fighting for a couple of months for freedom. When I heard Shana's voice, my dragoon spirit activated . . . I just kinda snapped out of it."

"It seems like you've had quite a scare." Albert smiled down, pulling him and Rose safely away from Meru's death grip. "Rose . . . let's go . . . stare at that lovely piece of rock over there." Before Rose could protest, he carried her away bridal style again.

Rose glared at him, "You really like carrying me, don't you."

He glanced down at her and grinned, taking her aback for a moment, "Yup."

"I'm going to kill you."

"You can try."

"Seriously."

"You know, usually, you would have killed me by now." Albert dipped his head closer to hers slightly and gave her a teasing smile, "You must really like me a lot."

"Go Albert! Get her tiger!" Meru was jumping up and down.

Albert placed Rose down and simply walked away. She paused for a moment and then noticed him turn around and jog back towards Meru, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRL WITH RED HAIR!"

It took Rose a moment to realize what the heck Albert was talking about. It hit her like a bag of hammers. Leora was being controlled.

(((((((((((((( Back in Deningrad &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dart shot up like a bullet and shook Miranda harshly, "What do you mean she's in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity? She can't be there on her own! It's too dangerous."

Miranda gently pried herself out of his grip. "She is with Rose, Albert, and some teenager."

Dart paced around the throne room. This couldn't be right. Shana . . . what was she thinking? She could have told him that she wasn't going back to Seles. If anything happened to her . . . He would die. She may not realize it, but she was his life. Shana loved him with all of her heart, and she asked for nothing in return. All that Shana ever wanted for him was for him to be happy. Always and forever she did everything for him. Gently, he fingered the box in his pocket.

Inside of it was a ring. One of the other reasons he had gone to Deningrad. He was going to ask Shana to marry him, if he could find the silly girl.

"Dart?"

Dart looked up only to see Miranda too close for comfort. He immediately leapt back and nearly fell out of the window. He did not like the way Miranda was looking at him. No siree. Silently he begged Soa to get this woman away from him but she just kept getting closer, he supposed she thought that he was still "on the market" Heck no! Dart was Shana's man. Forget "accidentally" falling out of the window. He turned away from the blonde and jumped.

"DART!"

He turned his head toward Miranda and just waved and ran away. He didn't need her help anymore, and he certainly didn't want some crazy woman who wanted him for her . . . desires to accompany him.

Dart fingered the box in his pocket again. His determination to find Shana made him speed up a little. He had to protect Shana, even if she didn't need it anymore. She didn't need to fight anymore. That was his job, well, it was going to be, once he got the stupid ring on her finger.

-------- Valley of Corrupted Gravity )))))))))))))))))))0

Albert could remember now. A girl he and Lavitz used to be friends with. How could he forget someone as special, yet dangerous as her. He could remember how she first walked up to them with a sword thrust into her chest. He remembered when she told them about her being a dragon, and how much evil could influence her. Without thinking, Albert began to punch the ground repeatedly.

"Woah! Down boy! Yeah! The girl with red hair was asking for help! So what?" Meru tried to make him stop and looked close to pulling out her hammer and giving him a few good smacks.

Albert stopped but continued to glare down at the ground. "How could I forget Leora?"

Lavitz snapped his head up, "You remember her?"

"I thought she had died." Albert slowly turned toward Lavitz, "When you left to train to become a knight her father sent her to Donau, right towards the bandits. It was said that she was slain. All that was left of her was her mangled body. The only reason her body was identified was because of her hair and the tattoo we forced her to get." He slowly rose to his feet and looked up to the chunks of rock floating in the sky. "Her body disappeared before it could reach Bale."

Rose glared at Albert, then Lavitz "You didn't tell us this before."

"I didn't think it was important." Lavitz and Albert said at the same time. They looked at eachother and then burst out laughing.

Meru stared, "Uh, Shana?"

"Yes?"

"Who's the kid?"

Shana twirled a strand of hair with her pinky and bit her lip. "That's Lavitz."

Meru's jaw dropped, "But we saw him dead in Mayfil! Why would he be a teenager anyway? Huh? I mean, we need a MAN to help us fight. Not some little . . . oh hello Lavitz! I didn't know you were staring at me . . . or listening . . . oh dear. Hey look! A birdy! I'm gonna go talk to the birdy! Be back in a flash." Meru ran away with Lavitz in hot pursuit screaming something about not being little.

Shana chuckled and shook her head. Meru was still as amusing as ever. That was a good thing to know. She turned towards her other two companions. "What are we going to do about Zeig?"

Albert kicked the statue. Then he whacked it across the head with his spear. When that didn't work he took off what was left of his boot and chucked it at him. Nothing happened. He shrugged, "That's all I can do."

Rose had to repress a snort. Calmly she walked towards the Zeig statue. "ZEIG! WAKE UP!" Nothing. Rose shook her head, "Maybe Kayrie really did kill Zeig."

Shana blinked, "Kayrie?"

"We'll explain later, we must leave now." Rose began walking towards where Lavitz and Meru were fighting, "Someone is heading here and I really don't want to know who."

TWO HOURS LATER

A figure with dark silk wings gently glided to the ground. A flash of black blinded hiding monsters momentarily before they could see a man clad in red armor begin to walk about the valley. (A/N: If you can't guess . . . it's Dart.)

"SHANA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dart shouted, running around through the valley, not knowing that he was trekking towards the spot where the statue of his father stood. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going anyway. All he cared about right now was making sure Shana was safe.

Dart stopped abruptly when he saw a figure. He didn't know who in their right mind would travel through this place alone, but maybe this person had seen Shana. As he got closer, he saw it was a statue and his hope faded. Then he noticed this statue looked rather familiar. It was a statue of himself.

"Who would carve a statue of me?" Dart wondered aloud, "It looks like me . . . but there's something a little bit different about it."

A red flash blinded him momentarily before he saw an angry version of himself stomping toward him, "YOU MAY BE MY SON BUT I LOOK NOTHING LIKE YOU, YOU GOT THAT!"

Dart blinked. Once, twice, "Uh……. Father?

Zeig froze, "Opps."

R&R people! I am so sorry for being such a slacker! I will update on this and other stories as much as I can. But, if you read this chapter, you can see that I'm a tiny bit rusty. Hey! Practice makes perfect!


End file.
